


Bullets Hurt More Than Words

by Galaxy_Grrrl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Grrrl/pseuds/Galaxy_Grrrl
Summary: Reaper is sent to kill a target, a target of which he did not know what laid beyond the mask. He regrets as soon as he figures it out.





	Bullets Hurt More Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary are probably trash. This one was also converted from a rp. Sorry.

Soldier 76 had no idea what awaited him in the shadows. He was sent only to kill a Talon member. He didn’t know where the thing was. All he knew was that it called itself death. He didn’t even know who it really was.

And yet, standing right behind him, was Reaper.

Reaper could almost grin. Who ever this was is a easy target. Not quite to his own liking, but good. He raised one of his hellfire shotguns to the back of the other males head. 76 was about to look behind when he felt bullets to his head.

76 stumbled back and fell against the wall.

It was silence for a bit…

“..g…mm..”

He isn’t dead, not yet. Only half awake. Reaper took a step towards the fallen male. Looking down on him and smirking behind his mask, though he was kinda surprised that the white haired male wasn’t dead yet. 76 took off his mask, preparing to breathe his last..

Holy shit. That’s Jack.

Before Reaper knew it, he had a hand on the back of Jack’s Head. Trying to stop the bleeding. “Jack? Don’t close your eyes” Reaper whispered. Damn, he really just fucking shot Jack. “..Th’.. vo ice..” the white haired male wheezed out.. “..Gab…i…?”. “Yeah Jackie” Gabe weakly smiles behind his mask “its me”. Using his other hand that wasn’t trying to stop Jack from bleeding, he took of his mask.

He grinned a tad, a nosebleed occurring. “Gab,,i… sunshine.. …glad it was just you… wouldn’t have.. been able to..”. Gabe tried to hold back tears, his usually stoic appearance as Reaper getting thrown away just for this moment. “Damn… I’m so sorry Jackie” he kinda whispered, still trying to stop whatever bleeding he could. Jack hacked up blood, coughing weakly…

Gabe didn’t know if there was anything he could do. He could try to get help, but damn, he would probably be killed on the spot. Making sure his hand stayed on the back of Jack’s head, still trying to stop the blood, he pulled Jack into his chest. Not minding the blood on the white haired male either.

“L-Love you too Jackie.. No, please don’t” Gabe pleaded, hugging Jack even harder this time. But not hard enough to hurt him. “…I was sent to kill,,, a Reaper… prove em wrong..” Jack breathed out those words… falling quiet. “Heh.. Looks like we were sent to kill each other then.” Gabe whispered, stopping for a moment when he realized Jack wasn’t responding. “Jackie please, don’t do this. Talk”

“Gh.. .. .” Jack tried.. “Okay, don’t talk then. Just stay awake, i can’t loose you..” A tear that he didn’t notice fell from Gabe’s eye. “Hh.a…” blood dribbled from his mouth and he grinned before coughing up blood badly, lungs shutting down.

More tears ran down Gabe’s face as he rubbed Jack’s back with his unused hand. “..Love you, Jackie” He said, wanting to make sure Jack knew if he really did die. Though Gabe didn’t want that option, he didn’t see any other outcome.

“L'y… too..”

And with that his eyes fell dim- not blinking nor breathing.

“J..Jackie?” Gabe whispered, gently shaking Jack’s body. “Jackie..” tears ran down his face as he began to full blown sob. He did this. He just fucking murdered his best friend, maybe even more then that… He held the Jack’s body as close as he could to his own, not willing to let go any time soon. Even though he knew he had to, Talon would get suspicious if he was gone for too long. Hell, even if they found him like this.

Gabe gently sniffled. Laying Jack against the wall for a moment, he put on his mask. Standing up and picking his old friend up with his gear. He began to walk away from spot he would never forgot. In the depths of the night, he would sneak up to the doors of the Overwatch base, and lay Jack there for someone to find him. Visor on his chest and gun by his side. And quickly left, but not without leaving one final kiss on the white haired male’s forehead and a quick ‘i love you’.


End file.
